


Tease

by your_bro_joe



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Anal Sex, Lingerie, M/M, Sex Toys Under Clothing, Strip Tease
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-22
Updated: 2015-06-22
Packaged: 2018-04-05 13:54:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4182342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/your_bro_joe/pseuds/your_bro_joe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Heavy actually whined, and Scout grinned so hard his cheeks hurt. He, tiny little Scout, could make this mountain of a man whine pitifully, all but begging just to see his body.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tease

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lightspeed](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lightspeed/gifts).



“Okay, get ready,” Scout grinned to cover his nervousness, holding the needle over the record. “I ain’t never done this before, so, y’know,” he chewed his lip, looking up at Heavy sat on a chair at the foot of their bed, “but I know I’m hot enough to pull it off, anyway,” he said, slightly more confidently, cutting off his rambling before he made it worse by dropping the needle. A slow, heavy beat drifted from the speaker, and Scout stepped out into the middle of the floor, letting the rhythm take him. Heavy chuckled at the choice of music–something about a [grizzly bear](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zxuhGHBoKtk)–and settled into his seat for the show.

He toed out of his cleats first and kicked them aside, swaying his hips as he did so. His hands started at his thighs, then moved up his body, pushing his shirt up and revealing his flat stomach and chest, until he reached the sleeves. Then he let the fabric fall back to cover him,and removed his hat instead, and placed it on Heavy’s head. The older man laughed again, leaning back and pushing the hat down in place. Playing along, Scout pulled his dog tags off and swung them in the air like a helicopter propeller, then kissed the tags and set them on a table. His belt went next, unlooped slowly, then folded in half and smacked across his palm. He tossed it to his audience, who caught it and placed it on the bed for later. Giving Heavy the most seductive look he could muster, Scout turned around.

Scout posed for him, stance wide, showing off muscular legs as he reached back and slipped his shirt slowly upward. Heavy edged forward, watching as pale, freckled skin was revealed; eyes tracing delicate bones as they worked and slid under slim muscles. Scout knew how much Heavy liked his back; like massaging it, or watching it bow when he took him from behind. He lingered, until finally, finally, the garment was removed, and tossed the way of his shoes.

Flexing for effect, Scout leaned forward, pushing the waistband of his pants down just enough to show off the crack of his ass, then turned back to face his lover. His grin was almost obnoxious, but as he moved to the music, playing with the button of his fly and running his thumb through the pubic hair that peeked above it, Heavy found it far more endearing than unpleasant.

Still dancing in his way, Scout shimmied down until he was on all fours, crawling toward the seated giant. Licking his lips, he placed a hand on each knee, spreading Heavy’s legs wide, and crawled up between them. Fingers ran up his legs, and thumbs rubbed into Heavy’s inner thighs, drawing a groan from the older man. Scout could see the beginnings of a tent in Heavy’s trousers, and the thought sent a shiver through him. He leaned forward, pressing his nose against the loose fabric at the juncture of his hip. He exhaled against him, then felt fingers in his hair, causing him to pull away.

“Uh-uh,” he reprimanded with a wagging finger. “No touchin’.” He scooted backward. “Not yet anyway.” Heavy tried to contain himself, and obeyed.

Standing back up, Scout took a few steps backwards and started playing with the fly of his pants again. He was starting to get hard, too, and as he ran his fingers along the zipper, he clutched at himself, drawing attention to the shape of his cock through the fabric. He bit his lip when he heard Heavy’s exhale, and rewarded him by finally undoing the button and inching the zipper down slowly, showing off his undershorts and more soft, brown hair. Watching Heavy’s face, he hooked his thumbs in the elastic and pulled the garment down just enough to expose the head. He could practically see Heavy’s eyes glaze over with lust, his mouth open ever so slightly, salivating at the sight. He chuckled to himself, and pulled the shorts back up.

Heavy actually  _whined_ , and Scout grinned so hard his cheeks hurt. He, tiny little Scout, could make this mountain of a man whine pitifully, all but begging just to see his body. He gripped himself again, briefly, and ran his hands over his torso; tweaking a nipple and gasping; bringing a hand to his mouth and sucking on his fingers; running a hand through his hair and giving Heavy the most intense bedroom eyes. When his lover’s eyes were locked on his face, Scout bent forward, and in one go, removed his pants, undershorts, and socks.

Heavy gasped.

Underneath, Scout was wearing black, lace panties, sheer stockings, and a garter belt. Little bows sat at his hips, in the center, and on the stockings. He stood there for a moment, feeling utterly exposed, trying to look more confident than he felt, but Heavy’s hand went straight for his own crotch, and Scout rushed forward to stop him.

“No,” he breathed, taking that massive hand in both of his, “here,” and put it instead on Scout’s waist.

Heavy wasted no time, then, running his hands all over Scout’s body, caressing everything he could reach, from the smooth silk on his calves and thighs, to the lace of his panties, and up over his bare chest and back, pulling him close to pepper him with kisses.

Scout kissed back passionately, grinding against Heavy’s lap, whimpering at the hard erection there, so fucking pleased with himself for making his boyfriend so hot. He bit Heavy’s lip, sucked it into his mouth, and did the same to his tongue when it entered. Heavy grunted, grabbing his ass with both hands, and squeezed hard. Scout let his head fall back, and moaned luxuriously. “Fuck me,” he commanded, and pulled the little bows at his hips, and let the panties fall away.

Growling, Heavy reached between his cheeks, only to find a plug already inserted. He flicked it, and Scout gasped, shivering in his hands. “You are full of surprises tonight,” Heavy commented, and repositioned them, pulling his cock out first, and then the plug.

“I wanted things to be perfect,” Scout whispered, then clutched him tight, breathing hotly right into his ear when Heavy pushed in.

The pace started slow, with Heavy moving Scout up and down on his length, kneading his ass with his huge hands. Scout just held on, shaking and full, crying out when Heavy started to move him faster.

Loosening his grip, Scout sat up straighter and rolled his hips, matching Heavy’s pace, and grinning when he caught the giant looking down at his cock bouncing between them. He gripped it, showing off for the other man, but Heavy pushed his hand aside and used his own instead, relishing the feeling of it against his calloused fingers. Scout moaned, bracing himself with his hands planted behind himself on Heavy’s knees.

The record ended, and Heavy found himself unconsciously thrusting in time with the skipping of the needle, pulling Scout up and pushing him down hard, lifting his hips to meet him. Scout shouted with each thrust, the head of Heavy’s cock hammering into his prostate until he was nothing but a limp doll in Heavy’s hands, arms wrapped loosely around his lover’s neck.

In time, he slowed, and Scout regained some of his breath, cresting the edge now, feeling the pressure in his balls as Heavy continued to stroke him. “Heavy,” he moaned, and his lover kissed him in response. “I love you.”

Heavy took his face in his hands, then, and looked at his blissed-out expression. He smiled, and kissed him again. “And I love you,” he answered, and squeezed his cock, and Scout came over his T-shirt and hand, and Heavy came inside him, holding him tight to his chest until the aftershocks subsided and his spent cock slipped out.

Scout closed his eyes, breathing deep and even as Heavy stroked his back. He was almost asleep when Heavy spoke.

“You wear these things all day? In battle, you have on stockings and panties? At dinner, you have in plug?” He sounded incredulous, but also lecherous.

Scout snorted. “Hell no. That’d be way too hot and uncomfortable. I freshened up after dinner.” He cracked his eye open and looked up at Heavy’s slightly disappointed face. “Maybe, though. Maybe I could wear the panties all day. Y’know, under my jock or somethin’.”

“Oh?” Heavy asked hopefully.

“Maybe. But no way I’m wearin’ a plug anywhere but the bedroom.”

Heavy laughed, squeezing his lover. “Whatever you want, moy golubchik,” he said, kissing his forehead.

“Whatever I want?” Scout winked, “I want you doin’ this next.”

“The panties?” Heavy asked.

“The whole shebang,” Scout yawned.

Heavy didn’t quite understand, but he could ask in the morning. He was tired himself, and after all, he’d do anything for his Scout.


End file.
